


Who cares?

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec comforts Simon, Alec thinks their parents are assholes, Boyfriends, Clizzy - Freeform, Family Dinner, Friends Inspired, Jace defends Simon, Love Confession, M/M, Malec, Maryse doesn’t like Simon, he’s right tho., jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Remember that moment in “Friends” where Mike defended Phoebe at dinner with his parents? So that’s the Shadowhunter version.





	Who cares?

Simon felt sick. He knew he wasn’t a part of this world but he wanted to prove Jace how much he meant to him so that’s why he ended up at the family dinner with Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and two closest to Jace’s parents friends. Clary was also supposed to be there since she was Izzy’s girlfriend but the Clave sent her to Iris for some important business so Simon was left completely alone in this fancy world. Even Magnus blended in although he was downwolder. But Simon wasn’t a part of that fancy, rich world Jace’s family came from and he knew that very well so after a long time making a fool of himself with his clumsiness and poor manners he excused himself to the bathroom.  
“Are you okay?” Jace whispered to him worried.  
“I’m fine.” Simon smiled as he got up and left.  
He locked himself in a bathroom and looked in the mirror as he turned on his supernatural hearing.  
He wanted to know what they really thought of him.  
“I’ll go after him.” Jace said and Simon heard as he stood up.  
“Jace, wait.” Maryse stopped him. “We want to talk to you.. Before he is back.” Robert added.  
“What do you mean?” Blond asked confused.  
“I liked his last girlfriend better.” A woman that wasn’t family said probably to her husband.  
Simon didn’t remember her name but he didn’t care at this point he heard enough.  
His hearing got back to normal and he looked at his reflection, eyes starting to burn when someone knocked at the doors.  
“Occupied.” Simon informed as he wiped the tear from his cheek.  
“I know.” To vampire’s surprise it was Alec. “Can I come in?”  
At first Simon hesitated but at the end there was nothing left of his dignity so he unlocked the doors letting Alec in.  
“What are you doing here?” Lewis asked.  
“I don’t know how much you’ve heard and they are still talking but you need to know that our parents are truly assholes.” Alec admitted making Simon smirk. “You probably know that by their reaction after Magnus fortunately crashed my wedding but it doesn’t mean they are right because they are not. They hated my boyfriend because he was a warlock and now they invited him here. Things change Simon.”  
“But Magnus fits in better than I do. I’m not from a rich home and I don’t belong to one. Even you can see that.”  
“You want me to be honest? You’re right. You don’t belong to this world and you never did but did it stop you? You helped us so many times even after you were turned and you had no obligations forwards us. If that wasn’t enough you made my brother happy what was almost impossible.” They both smiled at these words. “And I know that even though it’s hard you’d do anything to show Jace how much he means to you and he’d do exactly as much. So go there and be this talkative annoying vampire you are and don’t let our parents get under your skin.”  
Simon never expected to hear anything like that from Alec but there it was and he was glad it happened.  
“I will.” He smiled as they opened the doors.  
They almost got to the dining room when Simon showed Alec to stop.  
“You know..” they heard Maryse. “Halestorm’s daughter will be back soon.. she’s very smart and she’s single.” She implied what made Simon almost threw up but then he heard Jace’s voice.  
“You know what? I don’t care what you think of Simon. He is different and that’s what I like in him and you should be happy for me.” He said angrily.  
“But he drinks blood...” the Halestorm woman said.  
“So? I don’t care and you shouldn’t either because it’s not your business. And if you can’t accept the man I love-“ he shot but stopped when he realized what he just said.  
“The man you what?” His parents asked shocked.  
“The man you what?” Simon repeated as he walked in making Jace turn to face him.  
“The man I love...” Jace repeated softly. “I love you Simon.” He confessed.  
“I love you too.” Lewis smiled before he felt soft lips on his.  
“Let’s go.” Blond smiled at his boyfriend.  
“It was so nice to meet you.” Simon smiled sarcastically. “You have four bathrooms but I threw up to the closet. And you two are boring.” He turned to Halestorms before he pulled the Shadowhunter to the exit leaving Jace’s family in shock and the rest in huge smiles of amusement.


End file.
